The Italian
by Starry Wings
Summary: A Prussia x North Italy fanfiction. Germany leaves his lover (North Italy) with his brother (Prussia) while he's off for a meeting, hoping he'll be able to entertain himself. However, Prussia's secret desire for Italy soon becomes that of a feisty romance. SMUT/lemon/yaoi warning.
1. Pasta and Curls

"You'll be okay with mein bruder until I get home, Italia? You have mein number otherwise. Ring me if you need anything, and you know where the pasta is, ja?" The blonde German said to Italy, who stood in his green, red and white boxers by the German's front door. He nodded, and smiled as the couple shared a hasty last kiss.

"Hope the meeting goes well,_ il mio amore_!" Italy quickly said as his lover walked away to the silver Mercedes parked neatly in front of the house. Shutting the door, Italy walked into the tidy living room. German's house was always so tidy, apart from his albino brother's room in the basement.

Italy shivered. The house was cold without his love, so empty. Reminding himself he had plenty of pasta in the kitchen and the Prussian in the basement, Italy smiled to himself and walked away to the kitchen, beginning to make himself some lunch.

Prussia lay casually on the double bed in his room reading, various sex toys and porn magazines littering the cold wooden floor. He lifted a delicate, pale-skinned finger and held it out – still reading – for his yellow fluff-ball, Gilbird, to hop onto from the headboard behind him. Chirping happily at his master's affectionate motion, the bird gratefully accepted his new perch and sat on the albino's finger. Prussia stopped reading, laying the book down and looking into the birds eyes with his own red ones, stroking the bird as it nuzzled lovingly into the touch.

Suddenly, the Prussian's stomach began to growl. It was almost lunch. Deciding to go and make himself something to eat, he stood up to his full height and stretched, after replacing his pet back onto the headboard, who then flew out to the door with his owner following.

Italy had finished making the pasta and had just settled down to begin eating it. With an expert twirl of the fork, the small brunette lifted a mouthful of pasta to his delicate mouth and began to chew.

"Afternoon, Italia." The Prussian spoke with a thick German accent, walking into the kitchen and startling Italy a little.

"Oh, afternoon Prussia!" The Italian smiled, lifting another forkful of pasta to his mouth.

"Your brother said you'd keep me company?" Prussia looked over to the boy beside him, sitting innocently at the oak table with a steaming plate of pasta before him... in his boxers. Suddenly Prussia's mind raced with dirty thoughts, trying desperately to restrain himself from picking the boy up in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom.

"If you'd like me to." The Prussian looked away, blushing slightly and looking hopefully into the fridge for a distraction. He thoughtlessly grabbed a carton of juice and began to pour himself a drink, later realising he hated the drink he had poured.

"Hey Italy, you want a drink?" Prussia asked, offering the unwanted drink to his brother's lover. The Italian accepted thankfully, with a simple "Grazie!".

Suddenly Prussia stood behind the boy, dangerously close to his curl. He lifted an innocent hand to it and began to stroke it, just as the Italian whimpered and melted into the chair.

"P-P-Prussia... P-please... Don't touch that..." Italy whined, quietly moaning as the Prussian began to twirl it with his fingers. The Italian let out a gasp, trying to hold back the feelings inside of him.

"P-P-Prussia!" The Italian exclaimed again. The albino stopped stroking the curl for a delicate moment to speak to the shirtless boy.

"Italia, would you like to play a game?" Prussia grinned, his accent sounding slow and inviting.

"O... Okay P-Prussia..." The submissive boy panted as his curl was once again played with. Prussia pulled the chair around, only to be tackled by the boy, asking what they were going to play.

"Love." He simply replied, picking the boy up bridal style and walking to the Prussian's bedroom, Italy's curl in his mouth.

* * *

Translations:

"Ja", yes. (German).

"Mein bruder", my brother. (German).

"Il mio amore", my love. (Italian).

"Grazie", thank you. (Italian).

* * *

Author's note:

I just wanted to say a massive thank you to all the fanfictions I have already read as they have inspired me so much, the amazing people who follow, vote and review this story; it really does mean a lot to me, being a new writer. The next chapter to this will be out soon, and yes, it will be a lemon/smut. As for now, enjoy! :)


	2. The Game

In the bedroom, Prussia lay on his back with the Italian sitting on top of him. Prussia reached up with one hand to the Italian's curl and played with it, guiding his other hand to the younger nation's left nipple, on which he began to twist and flick.

"P-Prus... Prussia!" Italy whimpered helplessly, submissive to his new master's touch. Pleasure rocketed through him, awaking every nerve, cell and muscle in his body. He began to grind against Prussia's groin area, just as the albino noticed a defiant bulge in the boy's underwear.

Prussia began to pull the boxers down as low as he could, then told the boy atop him to remove them fully. They were getting in the way anyway. Willingly the boy obeyed, flinging them carelessly off the bed. Suddenly Prussia then found himself on top of the boy, who had used a strength born purely from horniness to flip them both over. However, during the rapid movement, Italy's curl was accidentally – but brutally – tugged on, making him call out in pleasure and get even harder.

"M-m-make me yours Prussia!" Italy whined, legs spread. Prussia couldn't resist anymore. Unbuttoning his shirt, he flung that to the side too, along with his own jeans and boxers.

Shuffling back a little, Prussia then leant over and proceeded to tease the head of Italy's hard member, making sure to tug every now and then on his curl. Italy began to quiver at the sensations, trying desperately not to kick out like he did at Germany (Who had then decided to handcuff the boy's hands together and sit on his legs).

Then the albino advanced to taking a little more of the boy into his mouth, teasing and sucking tauntingly each time. Italy began to whimper, and the Prussian drew back.

"Should I stop, _meine leckere italienische_?" A lustful smile played menacingly across the albino's lips.

"No! P-please... master... p-pl-AH!" Italy cried, as Prussia took all of the boy's impressive length into his mouth and down his throat. Italy gritted his teeth, and then cried out again as he spent himself in the Prussian's mouth, panting.

"I'm s-sorry P-Prussia..." The boy panted as his love mate released his still hard member from his mouth.

"I d-didn't mean to-" The Prussian hushed the boy, crawling over him and hovering over the Italian's face, lust filling his eyes with a hunger for more. Prussia lifted two fingers to the boy's mouth, commanding him simply to "Suck." Taking the Prussian's fingers greedily into his mouth, Italy began to coat them excessively with his saliva.

Deciding that was enough, the Prussian removed his fingers from the boy's mouth and traced them down to his entrance. Pushing one finger inside of the boy, Prussia simultaneously tugged sharply on Italy's curl, making him buck his hips slightly and moan in pleasure. Prussia then pushed the second finger in and began to scissor his fingers, stretching him and opening him for what was to come. Italy began to move down onto Prussia's fingers, wanting more. Taking this as a sign, Prussia began to move them in and out, searching expertly for that special spot that would make the Italian cry out for more every time he hit it.

Suddenly, Italy moved away and off Prussia's fingers. Giving his love mate a puzzled look, Prussia tried to say something, but was stopped as the positions changed. Prussia was on bottom now, and enjoyed a forceful kiss from Italy, who began to wrap his innocent fingers tenderly around Prussia's erection and pump. He pressed his tongue against the Prussian's lips and was granted his entrance, hungrily exploring the mouth of the one he loved.

Finally, Italy broke the kiss, gasping for air. He then moved down and advanced to taking Prussia's large shaft into his mouth and sucking eagerly. Prussia moaned pleasurably, making the small Italian quicken his pace, enjoying the cute noises his victim made.

Prussia was in ecstasy, no wonder his brother loved this man so much; he was like a sex god in the bedroom. Prussia wasn't used to being victimised, but enjoyed the experience far more than he expected. After all, it was his first blowjob.

Italy then took Prussia's shaft down his throat, and Prussia felt himself on climax. Suddenly Italy gripped the base of Prussia's member, stopping him from cumming. Prussia panted as he felt the lust, anger and excitement build within him at the want to cum down the Italian's throat. Italy released the man from his mouth and played with the tip, still holding onto Prussia's base.

"Playing games are we?" Prussia spoke. Italy looked up at the man sarcastically, and then took the man into his throat again, releasing his base and swallowing the cum that flowed freely from the Prussian's tip. After he was finished, Prussia pushed the Italian back onto the bottom.

"You're going to pay for that, _mein junge_!" Prussia hissed with a smile, lining himself up with the boy's entrance.

"_Fammi tua, io appartengo alla Prussia ora!_" Italy whimpered, almost begging to be invaded. The Prussian smiled, and then murmured to himself under his breath as he pushed himself inside the boy. Tears pricked in the corners of Italy's eyes- Germany would tug on his curl a few times as he entered to make it easier for him. With Prussia there was no mercy.

Prussia began to move himself in and out of Italy, who was now whimpering and panting with every thrust.

"P-P-Prussia... Curl... _P-Per favore_..." The Italian begged. Prussia leaned over, close to the Italian's face, biting harshly into his tender neck, leaving a mark of sharp teeth. He tugged harshly on the curl while he thrusted hungrily in and out of the small nation. He was so tight – almost like a virgin – but yet so large inside. He homed the Prussian's large shaft perfectly.

Forcing himself all the way inside, Prussia found Italy's sweet spot. He cried out in pleasure and squeezed his eyes just. He began to hit that spot again and again, pulling, twisting and tugging fiercely on the boy's curl, making him feel so close to his climax, yet giving him enough pain to draw him away and hold him for longer. Prussia wanted it to last.

Prussia continued to tug on Italy's curl and trace his neck with his teeth, but moved another hand up to play with the boy's nipple. It was too much for the small Italian, he wasn't used to this much pleasure.

"P-P-Prussia I'm going to cum... let me cum!" The Italian pleaded, just as he reached his climax, spending himself on their stomachs. A couple of seconds after, Prussia soon came inside the boy due to the retractions of Italy and the moans he had made. Italy looked up at the man who had collapsed on top of him.

"My turn." He said, shifting from under the man and turning him onto his back. Prussia noticed the small nation's erection- it seemed of a large length for a small country. Suddenly, the Prussian bit into his lip as something entered him.

* * *

Translations:

"Per favore", please. (Italian).

"Meine leckere italienische", my tasty Italian. (German).

"Mein junge", my boy. (German).

"Fammi tua, io appartengo alla Prussia ora", make me yours, I belong to Prussia now. (Italian).


	3. Reversed

Prussia shifted, homing the new insertion and trying to bite down the pain. Both of them knew Prussia hadn't bottomed before, and Italy was enjoying taking the experience from him, also in the process of being tops for the first time himself.

"Italia! W... _Was machst du_!?" Prussia let out a moan as the Italian pushed himself all the way inside, forgetting what he'd said and enjoyed the pleasure-pain. Italy leaned forward and pushed his lips onto Prussia's, beginning to move in and out. Both of them simultaneously panted.

Italy broke the kiss, mumbled something under his breath and quickened the pace. The older German beneath him tried to make it easier for himself by moving, suddenly causing the brunette to hit his erogenous zone, making him swear and moan to himself in German.

"_Sei mia, Prussia._" The Italian smiled deviously. "_Sei così mia_." Not understanding what the boy had said, Prussia looked at Italy puzzled, and then cried out as the boy thrust himself harshly into the German's zone. He looked at the boy with his red eyes, and Italy down at him with his own brown, shimmering with dirty lust.

Prussia pulled the sweaty, hot boy down on top of him into a long kiss, exploring his body with his hands and tweaking on his skin. Italy moved from the Prussian's mouth and onto his neck, biting gently into where he knew the man would be sensitive. Surely enough, the Prussian whined, something he'd never done before. He didn't usually enjoy being submissive, but this boy changed all of that.

Italy grunted, thrusting faster, harder and less carefully inside his victim. Prussia, now getting to enjoy his little surrender, didn't want to boy to cum and stop the pleasure he brought him. He pulled him into another kiss and roughly explored his mouth, gliding over his tongue and teeth like they didn't even exist.

Italy began to hit Prussia's zone continuously, and he began to feel himself cumming as well. He broke the kiss and looked at the boy, panting furiously above him.

"Don't stop Italia, don't stop!" The Prussian begged in his thick accent, gripping onto the bed sheets. He squeezed his red eyes closed and gritted his teeth as both nations experienced a powerful orgasm. Italy pulled out and both the men collapsed, Italy laying helplessly on the Prussian's sweaty chest, which rose and fell quickly.

"Ich liebe dich, Italien." Prussia breathed.

"Ti amo anch'io, Prussia." Italy breathed back. Neither of them worried about the German which would soon be returning home. It didn't matter anyway, they belonged with each other. That wouldn't change.

Translations:

"Was machst du", what are you doing. (German).

"Sei mia, Prussia", you're mine now, Prussia. (Italian).

"Sei così mia", you are so mine. (Italian).

"Ich liebe dich, Italien", I love you, Italy. (German).

"Ti amo anch'io, Prussia", I love you too, Prussia. (Italian).


End file.
